


庸臣（宋灵图篇）

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	庸臣（宋灵图篇）

我挪着慢吞吞的步子到礼部。

窗外艳阳高照，书案边那些个青翠欲滴的凤凰竹前三三两两地站着别馆的司事，见来人是我便窃窃私语起来，气氛喧噪又有些微妙。灵图那厮正坐在我的尚书椅上，双手交握在下巴边，眉头紧蹙着不知在思索些什么。

悠闲地给自己泡了壶碧螺春，我坐到灵图对面同他一样发着呆，见那些无所事事的人还在暗中观察着我，似乎没有离去的意思，便忍不住问道：

“灵儿，这些吃白饭的怎么都聚到这里来了？”

灵图这才把视线投到我身上来，欲言又止地看了我半天，凑过来低声道：“叔，你可知道湘南名倌箫梦？”

我想脱口而出不知道，可仔细琢磨了一下，发觉我似乎对这号人物有些印象。市井街巷间常年少不了摆卖着各种艳情书刊的三俗书铺，这位箫梦在淫的名号上可谓是和我平起平坐的人物，只不过我闻名在治人，他闻名在承欢；印象中似乎也有风流书生写过以我和他为角儿的小说，只是我还从未见过他本尊罢了。

灵图见我露出了然的神色，便支支吾吾地接着道：“其实昨儿个有封信送到咱这儿来，说是给叔你的；但是那信没封口，你又一直没回来，我们就忍不住看了。”

我扬起眉，灵图便低下头去，从袖口递出那封已经被揉得皱巴巴的信，一副万分悔恨的样子。

“也罢，看就看了吧。”我没有伸手去接，而是翘着腿继续喝茶，懒散道，“所以呢，信上都说了什么？”

“就是那个箫梦……”

“嗯。”

“他说要和你比试比试，看谁才是天下第一大淫人……”

“嗯？”

“所以他昨日上京，邀你这个月十五去花想楼和他共度春风。”

“……”

我颤巍巍地劈手夺过那信，将一行行还透着幽香的隽秀小楷细读一遍，好半天才缓过气来，平静道：“莫慌，不算什么大事。这位箫梦相公此番上京是他的事，我不应邀也是我的事，只当没看过这信，就先这样吧。”

灵图盯着我，好半天才吞吞吐吐地扯着袖子道：“其实吧叔，这事儿就你知道得最晚，现下京城大大小小的赌坊都已经开了局，就看你们出结果了。我们这边下注的也不算少……”

“什么？”我诧异道，“都谁买了？”

灵图顿了顿，看向不远处几个主客司蹦跶来的经承。

见我看他们，那些个经承立刻别过头去假装四处看风景。

——真教这群小兔崽子反了天了！

我黑着脸拍桌起身：“荒唐！亏你们还是礼部的人，官员进赌坊是个什么罪过都不清楚？！这些银两就当买了教训吧，若是传到皇上耳朵里，怕是连棺材钱不够！”

经承们面面相觑，下一刻却都朝灵图看过来。灵图那张俊秀的小脸青青白白，望着我一脸忧愁。

“灵儿，你该不会……”我震惊地缄了口，好半晌才冷静下来道，“老实交代，你赌了多少？”

灵图沉吟良久，羞涩地伸出了两个手指。

我看了他一眼，扭头就走。

“叔！！您不能见死不救啊叔！”灵图扑过来抱住我的大腿，无比凄楚可怜地仰头道，“我也就这么些家当了，若是全输光，怕是将来连给容儿的聘礼都拿不出了；看在我们小两口追随了您这么多年的份上，我发誓就这一次！”

“你还好意思说！”我恼怒道，“容儿才回乡省亲多久，你就整了这一出！千机楼边那些个倾家荡产的赌徒还不够警醒你吗，你有没有想过一旦有什么万一，容儿就只能跟你露宿街头了！”

灵图抽抽鼻子，嘴角撇出一个志在必得的笑容：“所以，叔是绝对不会让我们露宿街头的。”

我看着他那尚在泪眼婆娑又一副死猪不怕开水烫的架势，手心痒痒的直想打他。“……那万一我输了呢？”我黑沉着脸道。

“叔是不会输的，”灵图嘿嘿笑道，“我可不信这世上还有比叔更淫的淫人。”

我瞪着他，一时间竟拿不准他是在夸我还是骂我。

“就这一次，叔。”见我态度软化下来，灵图又重复了一遍，将那乖巧又恳切的眼神拿捏得十足得当，让我说不出强硬拒绝的话来。

我憋了好半天，终于叹一口气，一巴掌拍上了这小子的脑壳。

……

虽然嘴上说着相信我一定能把那个不知天高地厚的箫梦做得哭爹喊娘，可十五之前的这些天还是让灵图有些坐立不安，见我跟没事儿人似的悠闲泡茶画画，全然不把那封信放在心上，便时不时地在我耳边嘀咕一番。

“叔啊，你不先去找个倌儿什么的切磋一下么？”

“这是工部侍郎送我的精品牦牛鞭，放了好久都没舍得用，叔您补补？”

“要不咱们先去打探打探那个箫梦相公？”

“……闭嘴。”一笔在雪白的宣纸上画错，我沉着脸道，“与其在这里质疑我这个天下第一大淫人，当初怎么不干脆去买他的注？”

灵图便知趣地不再唠叨，看我的眼神却依然忧心忡忡。

我也懒得理他。到了月中，灵图一大早就坐立不安，明显到闵京都在朝上冷冷地瞥了他几眼，好容易熬到散值，便匆匆拉了我去他府上梳洗打扮，见我慢吞吞地只套一身深青的长袍，眼神似乎更绝望了。

扯着我一道坐轿到西头的红街，那花想楼的茶壶远远地迎过来，见打头的是他，谄媚着便道：“原来是侍郎大人。我们楼的姐姐有好些日子没见您了，可都想得慌，您快里边请！”

灵图咳了一声，回头见我正若有所思地看着他，不自然地抬手摸摸鼻子，神色似乎有些尴尬。

“……灵儿，”我摸着下巴幽幽地道，“看不出，你还是这里的常客。”

灵图没吭声，上楼的步子似乎乱了一拍，背对着我也看不到表情。

算了，人家小两口的私事，我懒得多问也管不着；没准儿灵图只是郁闷时来喝个小酒，我可不相信他会做出什么背叛容渊的事。

在最顶层临着街景的雅座坐下，灵图相当轻车熟路地唤来了这里年轻的鸨儿，直截了当问道：“请问箫梦相公在吗？”

鸨儿愣了一下朝我看来，我便摘了帷帽，朝她露出一个不尴不尬的微笑。“在在在！箫梦相公可不就在等着您来！尚书大人您稍等，我这就去唤他。”鸨儿显然也想不到我居然会真的赴约，笑得眉眼弯弯，忙不迭地去了。

而我却有些笑不出来了。这鸨儿年轻泼辣，嗓门不小，一时间顶楼所有吃饭听曲儿的嫖客都朝我看了过来，有好些似乎也认出了我的身份，气氛一度变得无比僵冷。

直到有个人在不远处噗嗤笑了出声，众人才恍然回过神，搂着各自的姑娘继续饮酒作乐起来，只当刚刚没看见我。

“你看，我就说了如果宋灵图那厮求他，他是不可能不来的。”

我朝正在笑着的人看去，发觉那竟是一身贵公子打扮的林照溪，而白修静也正面无表情地在他身边坐着，把玩着手中的小酒觞不知在想些什么，目光有那么一瞬间与我对上，又很快安静地移开了。

我皱了皱眉收回视线，不打算和这两人在这里有过多牵扯，可林照溪却起身朝我走了过来，十分自然地在我旁边坐下，将那柔软的身子也靠了过来。“……怎么，这么不想看到我啊？”他像个熟稔的情人般伸出手来捏了一下我的脸颊，另一只手则放在我的大腿上，不像是这里的寻芳客，倒像个勾引我的花姐儿。

我有些不自在地避开他的手，干干道：“林阁老，请自重。”

不得不说林照溪真的性格差劲且毫无矜持可言，这样暧昧的阵势让旁人看了，指不定会以为我们其实有一腿。我看灵图，灵图果然挑眉看着我们两个，眼底闪烁着某种意味不明的幽光。

“真是个呆子。”林照溪望着我幽声叹气，随手撩撩垂在肩前的发，又凑到我耳边低声道，“你就不好奇我和修静为什么会出现在这里吗？”

我愣了一下，好半天才结巴着道：“你们、你们莫不是也听到了传闻……”

“正是。”林照溪轻笑着扫了一眼那些还在喝酒的嫖客，“这里大多是赶来凑热闹的赌徒，大家都想知道天下第一淫人到底是你这个驭男有方的京城尚书，还是箫梦那个媚功一流的湘南名倌；而且，我和修静也下注了。”

“清琪兄，你们下了多少？”问出这话的是灵图。

林照溪停顿了一下，伸出四个指头。

灵图的眼睛绿了。

我艰难地抹了一把鬓角冒出的冷汗，忍不住问道：“那你们买的是……是……”

“这还用问么，当然是尚书大人您了。”林照溪轻笑一声，目光若有似无地朝还独自坐在那里的白修静一瞥，“就算全京城的人都不相信你有本事拿下箫梦，我和修静还能不信吗？”

他说完便扔下满头雾水的我回到了白修静身旁坐下，临走前还意味深长地看了眼灵图；而灵图也仿佛察觉到什么似的打量了我一眼，沉默着饮下一杯酒，似乎想开口说点什么，却被鸨儿那甜美清脆的声音打断了：

“尚书大人，箫梦相公来了。”

闻言，包括我在内的众人都朝鸨儿身后看去，待看清那人的样貌时，便纷纷倒抽了一口气。

这箫梦生得确乎清秀可人，却也不是万里挑一的长相，更远远不及京城第一美的闵兰；只是他眉眼妩媚温柔，又不像寻常小倌一般俗艳女气，高挑清瘦的身材看不出久经风尘的味道，举手投足间却十足诱人，饶是我这般久经风月的断袖也挑不出半点瑕疵。

只是想到这样的人却是要和我比试房中术，我便有些汗颜。

许是意识到我这个眼底青黑、面露疲惫之色的老男人就是他今晚的对手，箫梦勾唇笑了笑，很是怡然地轻声唤了一句：

“尚书大人。”

这声音酥麻入骨，我甚至听到了周围那些个嫖客咽口水的声音。“……请尚书大人随箫梦来。”他在我耳边轻呼一口气，步履轻盈地转过身去，示意我跟上。

我看灵图，灵图壮士断腕般朝我举起酒杯；于是深吸了一口气，从容地随箫梦朝他的香阁走去。

远远地听到林照溪还在戏谑般低声说着什么：

“别生闷气了，修静；跟你玉烟哥哥那早八百年就交代给某个死人的清白比起来，自然是银子比较重要。”

……

一个时辰过去了。

我出来吩咐鸨儿沏了一壶茶送进去，又将门紧紧关上。手中还握着赌票的众人窃窃私语起来，一半惊喜一半忧。

又一个时辰过去了。

我出来上了趟茅房，又在众目睽睽之下再度关门。众人已经等待得十分焦躁，不少押在箫梦身上的赌徒都有些坐不住了，不断询问鸨儿还有多久能分出胜负来。

天色将晓，众人昏昏欲睡之时，我终于出了箫梦的香阁，见他们俱是精神一振地朝我看来，想了想便唤来鸨儿，往她手里塞了几锭银子道：“箫梦相公已经睡下了，今日还是不要再打扰他为好，晚些时候我会遣人送几支上好的老参来，你们吩咐厨子去炖了给他补补身。”

众人目瞪口呆。

灵图朝我竖起了大拇指。

于是第二日，我在床上制服了天下第一名倌的消息便不胫而走。

我本以为灵图赌赢了钱，至少会有一阵子都风云得意才对，谁知他只是短暂地兴奋了几个时辰，便像霜打的茄子一样蔫下来，做起事来精神恍惚，原本俊气逼人的小脸居然有了些憔悴的颜色。我问他心不在焉的缘由，他说是容儿快要回来了。

“容儿要回来了，你不该高兴才是么？”我仰躺在自个儿的尚书椅上，剔着牙哼哼道，“小别胜新婚；到时候你们俩恩爱起来，又要折磨我这个孤家寡人。”

灵图看了我许久，终是幽幽地叹了口气。

于是散值后我便拉着他去喝酒。以前容渊在的时候，我寻摸着不能总去打扰人家小两口的二人世界，季勋这个酒友又常年镇守边疆，我便很少外出去喝酒；而现在容渊回老家探亲，灵图看起来也挺寂寞，我便时常拉他去喝酒，关系倒比以前还更亲近了些。

酒过三巡，灵图舌头都变得不利索起来，醉眼朦胧地抱着空了的酒坛，叉腿坐在湖心小筑的石栏边，打着酒嗝向我诉苦道：

“容儿和我吵架……嗝……叔，你知道他为什么和我吵架吗……他说，嗝……他说，我对他的感情已经变了，或者说，我从一开始对他就是敬大于爱……”

我虽然也有三分醉意上头，却不像灵图似的神智不清，闻言便抬起手来拍拍他的肩，安慰道：“容儿只是生气时说些胡话，犯不着为这个郁结；待他回来了讲两句好话，再把人抱到榻上疼爱一番，就什么事都没有了。听叔的，喝完这盅便去歇下吧。”

“叔，你不懂……我和容儿已经……”他说着便沉默下来，抹了抹自己酒气醺然的嘴角，抬眼望着夜色中那轮不算明亮的圆月，自嘲似的笑道，“他临走前还问我……问我是不是喜欢上了……嗝，喜欢上了……”

他说着声音便低了下去，似乎是睡着了；我便把外裳脱下来给他披着，自己则抱着刚开封的酒坛继续喝。

夜深人静之时最适合酌酒思故人。可惜我这人生得木讷，酒量却不算小，平日便很难有尽兴的感觉，自然不能借着醉酒对那人痛快思念一番；不过也许是太久没有畅饮过的缘故，这晚我竟难得的醉倒在了散乱着酒坛的石桌上，直到夜半酒醒过来的灵图打了个喷嚏，将我拖到湖边泛着游船的酒家里。

我晕晕乎乎地被人扔进厢房时似乎已经是三更，因为之前把衣裳脱给了灵图，这会儿便似乎有些发起烧来，喉咙火烧火燎地渴水不说，整个人也变得有些迷糊；感受到一只清凉的手正拿着湿毛巾在为我擦脸，我便嘿嘿笑着拉过来，放在唇边亲了一下。

那只手受到惊吓般缩回去，而我只当是美人在害羞，又不管不顾地拉过来，轻轻含住了他圆润的指腹。

“叔……你醉了……”

耳边似乎有慌乱的声音，我却没能听出是谁的；只是依我以往的经验来看，这一定又是个欲迎还拒的美人。于是我极自然地扬起手，一把便将边上的美人抱了个满怀，双手不规矩地在那纤瘦的腰间煽风点火，很快就摸软了他的身子。

我亲上他的唇，发觉他的气息很是温朗清润，怀中的躯体也是柔软而又不失男儿的坚韧，像极了我的故人。我已经有许久不曾梦见过他，酒醉之后又是情欲上头，便不由得隐隐激动起来，翻了个身将他抵在身下，将那些碍事的衣物尽数除去。

意乱情迷间，我听到自己喃喃的声音：

“闵玉……”

怀里的身子似乎僵了一下，很快便安静下来，由着我挑开唇瓣深入进去，不算生涩地和我较起劲来。我吻着他，一手在他已然赤裸的胸膛前抚弄着，那两处樱红似乎分外敏感，不多时便令他随着我的轻捻呻吟出声；我便一边安慰他，一边慢慢地摸索到了他身后。

那处似乎过于羞涩和紧致，不是我的故人，更不是哪个善于承欢的倌儿；这般认知倏然令我酒醒了大半，正停下来想要看清这人的容貌，却见他忽然往下一滑，拉着我顶了进去。

他闷哼一声，我也知道这不算好受，只得打消了方才的念头，转而探向他疲软下来的玉茎，动作轻柔地为他排解初次的痛苦。被湿热紧窄的妙处包裹住的愉悦感袭上头来，见他已经适应得差不多，我便抬高他的腰臀，在这狭小的床帏中动作起来。

……

不知是不是我的错觉，身下的人始终一言不发，却极为配合，整夜都在纠缠着我消磨欲望，明明是初次承欢，却予了我久违的销魂蚀骨的感觉。

我尽兴地做到天色渐晓，才拥着他沉沉睡去；这一觉也睡得很是安适。直到日上三竿我才悠悠转醒，抬眼看到窗外高挂的艳阳，吓得一个激灵坐起身，又想到今天似乎是休沐日，这才松了口气。

身侧空空如也，我的亵衣整齐完好地穿在身上，周围也看不出什么暧昧的痕迹，只是怀里还有些若有似无的温度，这让我不由得困惑起来，不知道自己昨晚是否做了个过于真切的荤梦。

门吱呀一声被推了开来，灵图踏着虚浮的步子走进来，打着哈欠道：“醒了吗叔，赶紧收拾收拾起来吧，等会儿掌柜的就要赶人了。”

我一呆，打量了一下面色如常的他，小声道：“灵儿，昨晚……”

“昨晚？我把你搬上床就回房歇下了，叔没睡好么？”灵图坦然地看着我道。

闻言，我着实沉默了片刻。

然后叹了口气穿衣起身，扶着额道：“无事，我们走吧。”


End file.
